Maxima Overdrive
by BlackReaperX75
Summary: Maxima returns


**Maxima Oerdrivoe**

**I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY: v The original link is down here v**

. ?no=600094129

Clark heard the sound of someone approaching at super speed just a moment too late and was stunned by the impact that slammed him back into the wall of the barn. He shook his head to clear his vision to find Maxima with her forearm across his throat and her body pinning him to the wall. He felt the wood creak and give as she continued to apply pressure. He could feel her power and strength vibrating through her and against him as she held him in place. He was very aware of her lush body pressed hotly against his, her bosom heaving and rhythmically pressing against him as she breathed hard from between bared teeth, more from a need for control than exertion he thought. Her skin was pale and it made her fiery red hair all the more vivid. Her deep emerald eyes flashed at him, warning him to remain still and not to struggle.

Her fragrance enveloped him, sweet and feminine like caramel and cinnamon, but not. He shook his head again, blinking as his body responded to her close proximity and enticing scent without his permission and his dick started to shift and harden. There was no way she couldn't feel him becoming erect and she pressed even harder against him. She wore a skin-tight costume of dark red leather that highlighted her lithe curves and toned body. "I am vexed with you Clark Kent or should I say Kal-El." She informed him putting just a little more pressure across his throat. He couldn't keep the surprise from showing on his face as she mentioned his Kryptonian name. "Yes, I know your true name last son of Krypton, it took me awhile, but I know it." She told him, her voice a sultry caress that still somehow held an ominous hint of threat. "I had to know, after all, the true name of the man who would dare spurn me and use such a dastardly trick to dismiss me." She told him, her other hand stroking up and down his chest. She was the ultimate female specimen and he couldn't stop his eyes from roaming over her features and figure. His nostrils flared as he continued to inhale her scent and his erection started to bulge the front of his jeans and press against her abdomen.

He tried to control himself as he felt his physical desire growing as her full lips hovered inches from his as she spoke, her breath hot on his face. "What do you want, Maxima? I told you I wasn't your soul mate." he asked, clenching his jaw and willing his erection to subside without success. "Even now you fight what your body tells you. As to what I want... Your heart may belong to another, but tonight, your body will belong to me. I might not be able to have you as a soul mate, but I will have you as a mate." She told him, emphasizing the word 'will' by clutching the front of his t-shirt and with a swift tug tearing it from him and tossing it away so that her hand now rested on his bare chest.

Clark was watching her eyes as she spoke and for the first time he saw something other than anger in her eyes. There was a certain desperation there, a frantic need that drove her actions. He felt a surge of empathy for the regal queen as he thought of Lana and love and happiness denied. He reached up and gently took hold of the wrist of her arm she held across his throat. She tensed. "It won't work this time. I deactivated it until I need it." She told him tersely and he realized his hand was over the bracelet that also doubled as a teleportation device. He shook his head and moved his hand to hers. She resisted him, but allowed him to move her arm away from his throat.

"One night, Maxima? Are you sure that is what you want?" he enquired. "What I want are many, many nights, Kal-El." She stated in a smoky voice that made many promises. "You misunderstand. I'm asking if you can deal with having only one night. I can offer you no more and once tonight is over, we would be done, or worse yet, enemies. Will you be satisfied with a single tryst?" he explained focusing on keeping his breathing even and his voice steady as his cock throbbed hard and uncomfortable in his boxers and jeans. Her eyes searched his as she laced her fingers with his. "I... I have never been... satisfied, so I cannot say, but I will honor your terms, yet still nurture the hope that one day you may come to realize how perfect a match we make. This I swear as Queen of Almarac." She told him with a tilt to her head and a thoughtful quirk to her eyebrows. Clark didn't quite know how to take that, but he knew she was now honor bound to leave him alone once they had spent the night together. He could sense that Maxima was relentless and if he kept denying her, he could most likely put Lois' life in jeopardy because Maxima believed their was something between them and might still consider removing any competition for his affection as she had tried to do before. It was also safer for everyone if she weren't on earth.

"Then, the night is yours, Lady Maxima." He offered and she closed the distance between then and pressed her lips to his. Clark felt a rush of passion and desire course through him as he opened his lips and tilted his head to allow her tongue to snake into his mouth and wrestle with his. He felt her capture his other hand and with the fingers of both their hands now linked draw his arms up over his head and pressed them to the wall. He returned her kiss hungrily, fencing with her tongue and even getting it to retreat to her mouth as the nipped and sucked at each other's lips. He was surprised that she was the first one to groan and break their kiss. He could see a rosy flush growing on her pale, porcelain skin. She licked her kiss-swollen lips and then grinned at him. "You have no idea how long I have waited for this." She told him. "Then what are we waiting for?" he countered in a near-growl as desire burned through his blood as her enflaming nature of her kiss aroused his more animal nature and for the first time he made no effort to subvert it.

Clark suddenly pushed away from the wall, driving her back until she hit one of the thick support beams. It barely held, cracking, but not breaking as dust showered down on them. She'd grunted with the impact, but then had laughed wildly. "Yesssss!" she cried jubilantly as he captured her wrists, dragging them above her head and pinning them there before capturing her lips as well. She struggled, more out of habit than any real desire to escape and he increased the strength of his grip to keep her in place. She groaned into his mouth, her lips vibrating against his as he ground against her and she undulated back, the smooth material of her costume felt good against the skin of his chest and did little to stop the heat that radiated off her and seeped into him.

He didn't quite know why he kept her restrained, but felt that she wanted to be dominated, to be conquered and he was all to happy to oblige as his desire flared with her taste on his lips, her scent in his nose and her body against his. He managed to transfer his grip on her wrist to a single hand as they continued to kiss hungrily and hump against each other. He drew his hand down the smooth, ivory column of her neck and onto her chest, creating a little separation between them at least from the waist up. He cupped her breast and felt her nipple stir and perk-up even further into his palm as he fondled the firm, ample globe. The material of her costume seemed to fit her like a second skin as he could even feel the slightly raised disk of her areola through it. It had taken all his will to resist the animal attraction she brought out in him in that alley where she had made him the most tempting offer, but now he unleashed it, giving it full scope to run its course. He wanted to tear her costume from her, to feel her skin against his, under his hands and against his lips, but he could find on edge or purchase on the skintight material. He growled in frustration.

"Release me, Kal-El and I will give you what you desire." She offered with sultry suggestion, her tone half command and half negotiation. "My name is Clark." He told her coldly, dragging in air through his nose and slowly exhaling through his mouth as he tried to deal with the welter of emotions rushing through him. "As you wish, Clark, but the nano-fibres will only un-bond at my touch and command. "Nano-fibres?" he questioned, loosening his grip, but not releasing it as he tried to make his lust-hazed mind grasp what she was taking about. "Release me, Clark I wish to feel your skin against mine, please." She requested and this time her tone of command was replaced by one of achingly clear desire. He let go of her wrist and she touched something on her shoulder and said something he hardly caught in a language he didn't know. He felt a tingling charge where his body was pressed to hers and saw a glowing shimmer and then she was naked.

His belt, his jeans and then his boxers suffered the same fate as his t-shirt as she literally ripped them off him, leaving him in his work boots and his dick, hard, throbbing and bobbing against his stomach. She reached for him, wrapping a strong fist around his cock and slowly sliding it up his length. "So thick, and long, and hard, but yet smooth. " she commented as she explore his length. His cock lurched in her hand, his hips thrusting into the tight channel of her fist. His eyes found her proud emerald ones and for the first time he saw a moment of hesitation in their green depths. "Lady Maxima, Queen of Almarac has never kneeled before any being in her life, Clark Kent, so know the depth of my regard for you." She proclaimed and then slowly sank to her knees.

He felt her breath, hot on his shaft and then he had to lock his knees to hold himself upright as she drew him into her warm, wet mouth. He groaned as she sucked him into her mouth and with a slight pause into the tight confines of her throat. She swallowed and sucked and bobbed her head and soon her nose was buried in his pubes. Clark blinked as his world went a little blurry with the intense sensation of her sucking lips and rippling throat. The only other blowjobs he had received had been from Lana and he had thought that to be amazing and she had only been able to take a third of him into her mouth and although she had tried none into her throat. What Maxima was doing was almost literally mind-blowing as she drew back to suckle at his head before once again engulfing him. He reached for the support beam he'd had her pinned up against and his fingers bit into the wood, splintering it as his grip tensed with the pleasurable friction of her lips and throat sliding along the skin of his cock. His hips bucked, beyond his conscious control and he felt her grip on his thigh tighten momentarily and then she adjusted to accommodate him.

Clark let his head loll back dragging his gaze away from Maxima's mass of rising and falling flame colored tresses and looking up at the dark rafters of the barn with gritted teeth and a clenched jaw as he struggled to control his need for release as his balls churned and she seemed intent on sucking him dry. He felt dollops of his pre-cum well out of his slit, only to be swept away into her hungry mouth. His butt cheeks clenched in rapid succession and he felt his balls tighten with the immanent need for release and it took all his will to reach down, grab her shoulders and drag her mouth off his tingling, throbbing member and back onto her feet. He panted heavily as he held her at arms length, sucking in air as he fought to regain his composure. He watched her wipe her full lips with the back of her hand, but they still glistened in the soft light of the barn. "No man has lasted as long or found the will to stop me before." She told him with surprised awe and his cock twitched as her saliva cooled on it. "I can believe that. What you did was... Amazing!" He admitted sincerely and his simple admission seemed to please her because her smile broadened.

"Allow me to show my regard for you, Lady Maxima." He offered and swept her into his arms and with a rush of speed deposited her in a pile of un-baled hay. "What is this stuff? It is soft and smells... good." she queried, letting some of the yellow stalks sift thought her fingers. "It's hay." He supplied as he kicked off his work boots and socks and knelt between her legs. "Hay." She repeated softly and then groaned as he bent forward and ran his tongue up along the length of her slit and sucked lightly at the pearl of her exposed clit. He had to pry her thighs apart as they closed on his head and her hips bucked, pressing her to his mouth.

He maintained his grip on her thighs. Holding them apart and feeling them vibrate with tension and strength as he ran his tongue through her swollen lips and delved in between her moist silken folds. He had thought her mouth tasted of delight, but it was just a prelude, a pale echo of the sweetness of the creamy dew he now collected from her sex. He lapped faster and harder, going deeper in search of its source and lightly probing her entrance. He felt her clench and shudder and was rewarded by another sweet flood that coated his tongue, ran into his mouth and spilled onto his chin and cheeks. "Yes! Right there. Faster... Just like that. Gods of Almarac that feels great. Don't stop." She moaned instructions and praises at him as he ate her out. He followed the former as best he could and thrilled at the latter. Her snatch radiated heat like a furnace and her taste and scent enveloped him like steam from a sauna.

He started paying more attention to her un-hooded clit, feeling it pulse against his tongue as he rolled and diddle it while applying pressure with his sucking lips on and around it. She tried to say something, but it came out unintelligible as she panted rapidly. He felt her start to tremble and he had to increase his grip to hold her thigh apart as she suddenly bucked and writhed wildly. Her head rose and he could see an unfocused wildness blazing in her jade eyes before she threw her head back and cried out her climax. He felt a surge of power and a crackling pulse of energy ripple from her and her short, sharp cry shook the walls of the barn with its power and intensity and he felt her shudder as her body tensed, arching into a smooth bow, her hands crushing handfuls of hay in their powerful grip as she balanced on her shoulders. She remained locked like that for sometime before she began to relax. Clark tired to be patient, but he couldn't resist the flow of sweet nectar that poured from her and her back tensed once more as he lapped at her sensitive folds to gather it up. He slowed the movement of his tongue to a fraction of a crawl, but the simple stimulation was still enough to rack her body with aftershocks of climactic energy and he stopped all together, allowing her to relax and her body to soften.

Her pale skin seemed to glow, pulsing softly and her hair seemed to blaze with an inner life, as she slowly stretched out, flexing her fingers and curling her toes as if she were reacquainting herself with her body. "That was... Splendid! Magnificent!" she stated exuberantly and laughed deep and throaty, a sound of pure pleasure and joy. He found her smiling broadly and bright-eyed as he crawled up her body and came to rest on his side next to her, his thigh draped over hers and his throbbing erection resting on her hip. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." Clark noted as he collected the last of her sweet cream from his cheeks and chin, with his fingers and then licked them clean with relish. He took her breast into his hand and began to explore it, hefting its weight and feeling its hot resilience as he tested its firmness in his grip. He noted her large areola and the hard tube of her nipple, about the diameter and length of the first joint of his thumb, how it gave under the pressure of his thumb and then sprang back, their dusky pink hue that seemed darker in contrast to her pale, porcelain skin. Her body was lithe and toned, but at the same time all lush, inviting, feminine curves.

Clark lowered his head and ran his tongue up along the length of her ample cleavage and then latched onto the peak of her left breast, suckling lightly as he swirled his tongue around the turgid peak. He felt her fingers slide through his hair and cup his head and she sighed as she pressed him more firmly to her breast. He shifted from one nipple to the other, sucking, nipping, licking, swirling, tweaking, stretching, rolling them, feeling then grow even harder and more resistant to the pressure he put on them, seeing them grow darker as they became more engorged. She murmured her approval and pressed her breasts into his mouth with the pressure of her hand on his head and rolling shoulders as he let his hand lightly skim over her smooth skin building a sensual, tactile map of her body in his mind.

Maxima's other hand cupped his cheek and pulled his lips from her breast to meet hers. They shared a hungry kiss and he shifted between her legs, which she spread further to accommodate him. He hovering over her, his weight resting on his forearm that he had placed between her arm and her body, burrowing his fingers under her shoulder. She snaked her hand in between them and gently grasped him and guided his head through her folds and to her entrance. His eyes met hers and he was surprised to find apprehension warring with desire in the depths of her deep green pools. "Are you okay? We can slow down if you like." he asked and suggested with genuine concern. His concern seemed to surprise her and her eyes and features softened for a moment. "I am Lady Maxima, that is all." She stated with resolute pride and then firmly urged him to enter her.

He pressed forward slowly, sinking into her slick, hot tightness, Her flesh resisted his penetration, making him add more pressure to forge ahead as she surround him in her flexing grip and he stretched and filled her. He saw her blink and felt and heard her breath hitch as he continued to invade her. Her flesh dragged along his with pleasurable friction that made his butt clench and the small of his back tighten as he thrust forward Until he felt something block his way. His eyes widened in stunned shock as her hands on his buttocks clenched, urging him to continue and he resisted, stopping. "Maxima, you're a virgin? He queried in surprise. "Virgin?" she wondered. "You've never..." he started to clarify. "No... No man has ever proven worthy, until now." She explained, understanding his question. "It is part of why I would settle for this one night, Clark Kent, for I fear I will never find another that is your equal or mine." She continued quietly.

"Maxima, I... This is something you should share with someone who loves you and you know I don't. I..." he tried to convince her to stop while fighting the growing need to continued moving inside her. "Hush." She told him, placing a finger over his lips. "Your concern for me belies your adamant insistence that you have no feelings towards me, but I you are a good man as well as a strong one, empathy being part of your nature. Who knows what the future might bring, Last Son of Krypton? Your heart may change, I might find another to match me, but that is all speculation. I have need of the certainty of this night, this experience to carry me into that future. Would you deny me that as you have the future I had dreamed of for so long?" she argued with soft, eloquence. "No, Lady Maxima, I would not. Just know that I wish things were different." He replied with equal sincerity. She gave him a wan smile. "More's the pity." She stated as he started to slowly rock inside her, pulling back in preparation to take her maidenhead and her virtue.

He drew back and then thrust forward, once again meeting the resistance of her maidenhead, but this time he did not stop his forward movement. He felt pressure building as her virtue continued to bar his path. He saw her grimace and nearly lost his resolve, but he felt her fingernails bite into his buttocks, urging him to continue. Her sex clenched around him, clutching at him as he continued to bear down and forward. He was waiting for her hymen to break, anticipating it, but yet it still caught him by surprise and he was unable to stop his forward momentum. She cried out, sharp and pained as he tore through her flesh, ploughing into her tight, unexplored depths before he could restrain the power he had been using. Shocked and appalled by his unintentional brutality, he called her name in concern. "Maxima, are you okay? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to b so rough." he apologized brushing away the fiery curls that had fallen across her face. Her hair was soft and silky against his fingers and he continued to rub it lightly between them as he looked down at her. Her eyes were half-lidded and he saw her swallow hard as she took deep breaths and slowly let them out.

"It is done. Don't... Don't stop now, Clark." She told him and her voice was not that of a queen or a warrior, but simply a woman. He began to move slowly inside her, being as gentle as he could, pausing when she winced and continuing when she urged him on until he was completely inside her. Her sex fit around him like a tight velvet glove and he could feel her pulse as he throbbed in counterpoint. He gave her a chance to adjust to his intrusion and lowered his head, planting soft, quick kisses on her lips until he felt her hand at his neck and she locked their lips into a deep searching kiss. He started to move, slowly with short rocking strokes and she moved with him, groaning softly. Their movements became more pronounced as his strokes grew in length and she undulated beneath him. Her snatch was a heavenly, snug caress that drove heat and pressure into his shaft as it slid through its slippery grasp.

Their lips parted, tongues fencing one last time before moving onto skin. Their bodies parted and met with rhythmic regularity. She no longer grimaced or winced, but panted heavily, her head shifting slightly from side to side as her hips rolled and circled to meet his. He drew abstract patterns on her smooth skin with his tongue as he felt her strong fingers flex and relax on his buttocks while its twin left s trail of sensation along his back. She made breathy sounds of pleasure and he echoed them as they sped up and found a pounding, thrusting, rolling, rocking, groaning, moaning, gasping, grinding, writhing, sliding, flexing, clenching, nipping, sucking, licking, kissing symphony of sensation. She matched him stroke for stroke, strength for strength. Her power matched his and he found that he could let himself go. Their bodies slammed together and then ground in tense vibration only to part and repeat the process. They strained against each other, occasionally almost violent enemies and then other co-operative allies.

His balls were growing heavy and his need desperate, but he grit his teeth and concentrated even as pleasure snaked up his spine and her clutching sex tempted him to his release. She told him of her pleasure, enjoyment and appreciation, her words switching back and forth between English and a language he assumed was her native tongue. He told her of her beauty and how amazing and wonderful she was and made him feel. The words flowed from him as they did from her, without censor and complete honesty. His hand found hers beside her head and their fingers intertwined and locked, gripping palm to palm as he felt her start to tremble and quiver against his body and energy started to crackle between them. They panted, heavy and fast, their breathing matching the racing tattoo of their hearts and pulses. He could feel her tensing, her head now thrashing from side to side, her sex squeezing him hard, her fingers flexing with his. He could feel power and energy pulsing from her and then he saw her eyes go wide and flare with emerald fire before her back arched and she screamed his name as she climaxed.

The force of her orgasm and the ripples of power that ran through her and into him drew a stuttered cry and his seed from him as his release joined hers. The barn rattled with the release of energy from both of them and dust rained down on them. His butt clenched tight as his muscles misfired, tensing and relaxing in rapid succession, making him tremble and his hips thrust in short hard stabs, grinding into her clutching, rippling channel as he pumped his essence into her in heavy spurts. They tensed and relax, bows curved in opposite directions, linked at sex and hard, quivering torsos as their climaxes ran their course. His head dropped to lightly rest on her heaving chest as he tried to drag air into his burning lungs. Her tight sex milked him in its furnace like grasp, flexing and twisting around him on a fresh, slippery film of her sex grease. He groaned as his balls emptied and with it the last of his strength and he collapsed on top of her. He tried to rise, at least roll off her, but she held him close. "Stay? I like the way you feel on me." She asked simply and he obliged.

He laid his cheek on the pillow of her breast, listening to her heartbeat slowly return to normal along with his, her hand stroking his hair, his fingers lightly stroking the skin of her shoulder. He watched her play with his fingers, twining and untwining them, measuring them against her own in a strangely intimate moment where he simply could not see her as the proud, warrior queen who'd had him pinned to the wall by the throat only hours before. For, just a moment he wondered if he had made the right decision. Maxima was a remarkable woman and to be with her would have many possibilities. She could give him so many things he had dreamed of, but he's resolution stiffened once more as he realized there was no way to give her what she wanted and remain on earth, where he had finally accepted his destiny lie. He felt himself shrink and slip out of her and they both groaned at that final bit of tingling friction. He turned his head and pressed his lips to her skin finding it sweaty and tasting salt. She didn't stop him when he rolled off her and onto his back next to her. They lay silently for a few moments, staring up at the rafter. "I fear our night is almost at an end." She stated and he could hear wistfulness and resignation in her voice and Clark was surprised to see the horizon was starting to lighten outside the stable door window of the loft. "Any regrets?" he asked curiously, shifting onto his side and picking stray stalks of hay out of her tumbled mass of ruby tresses. "About this night? No. But, that I may never experience another like it. Yes." She replied after a moment's consideration. "Be not concerned, Clark. My word is my bond. Once I leave I will bother you no more." She assured him.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a bother, Maxima. I will never forget this night." He told her and drawing her into his arms they shared a long, languid kiss and he held her as night moved slowly into morning. "I find I shall remember this part with the greatest of fondness despite all the wonderful experiences you have given me this night, but our time is at an end. I would draw it out with all the might at my disposal, but end it will and I would rather it end with what little dignity I still have. "She told him and freed herself from his light embrace and got to her feet. She touched her shoulder and once again muttered something and when the shimmer faded she was once again dressed in her skin-tight costume. She offered him her hand and he took it, letting her pull him to his feet.

They turned and faced the dawn. "Goodbye, Clark Kent, Kal-El, Last Son of Krypton. Know that you will always have a place in the heart of Lady Maxima, Queen of Almerac." She bid him farewell and before he could respond, light flared and energy sizzled around her and with a thunderclap, she vanished.


End file.
